


【Knights+狮心】舞台上不要搂搂抱抱-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	【Knights+狮心】舞台上不要搂搂抱抱-lattice

【Knights+狮心】舞台上不要搂搂抱抱-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【Knights+狮心】舞台上不要搂搂抱抱](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c233341)

**[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac) **

**20181102** **濑名泉生贺**

**狮心组无差cp向** ，文中出现的所有角色互动里只有狮心是cp向的！

对不起我迟到了（土下座

没有时间和精力大操大办，只能拿一篇轻松向的文聊表心意qvq没什么内涵，时间线模糊，就是青春期小男孩的暗恋（最后届到了的）故事。

希望泉泉，我cp，及有缘点开这篇文的大家都能快快乐乐的！

\------------------分割线------------------

**舞台上不要搂搂抱抱**

by lattice 

1.

濑名泉状态相当不妙。

若论此话怎讲，羽风薰会说对卡路里唯恐避之不及的濑亲现身于甜品店，不抢到草莓芭菲的每日限定，还称是为队里的末子身先士卒消灭体重杀手，着实可歌可泣；守泽千秋会说一向怕热顾形象的濑名沿着操场飞奔二十圈，直至裙带菜润成藻球，而后不擦汗不补妆，推着摩托扬长而去；朱樱司会说自己掐点飞奔到甜品店，赫然发现濑名前辈抢了他的芭菲，对方还趁机对他谆谆教诲，称要早日体验何谓钱不能解决问题——

“Unbelievable，这着实是太unbelievable了，out of character级别的unbelievable！”

朔间凛月口中叼的橘瓣掉至桌面，鸣上岚涂唇彩的手僵在半空，月永レオ目瞪口呆，啪嗒，笔滑至地上。

大危机。这可是Knights的老妈子，全队唯二的良心之一。一时的无言颇有山雨欲来风满楼之势，岑寂中唯有指针滴答。末子自以为连珠炮式的三个unbelievable间感情的递进，有成功让三位前辈明了事端的严重性。下一秒发现想太多，时常逗哏与捧哏的名中带月的两位前辈紧紧相拥——濑名要坏掉了怎么办哇凛月，我也不知道哇王さま——一瞬迸发出嚎啕的假哭。

“没记错的话，小朱有过偷吃零食被他抓现行，还被挂上牌子的惨痛经历吧？机会千载难逢，你甘心自己总为鱼肉他为刀俎吗？”

当然是原路奉还呀，毕竟小濑也不是什么恶魔嘛，啊，如果被他暴打，就当我没说过呀。假哭后开始爆笑的凛月前辈，睫毛沾上星点泪光。事关Knights究竟是一个如何的存在，一年来的疑虑不由加深，同心之所向的荣光满载的骑士团……偶有地，偶有地认为差距很大。求援的目光转投向鸣上前辈，后者取了纸巾擦拭桌面，绷直身体，面容严肃：

小司司太过敏感啦。小泉他……再怎样也是人，不是喝露水过活的仙男。偶尔想破个戒减个压，你就原谅他吧。四目相对第三秒，面庞绷不紧，眉眼怜爱满溢，笑意自唇角漾开——

“虽然感叹过好多次了，小司司真的是，好可爱啊~！”

来找前辈们倾诉——才不是求安慰或撒娇，无论如何是个错误。或许正如他们所言，是自己积攒的压力过了头，朱樱司自我安慰道。

可还是，究竟是谁，哪里，出了什么问题啊？！

“请，请前辈们不要再打闹了，认真听司讲……！沉迷dessert无妨，但濑名前辈近期明显心不在焉，我猜前辈们都有留意到。他一向追求完美，绝不会容忍自己训练中屡屡犯下低级错误。他的情绪时而波及整体……想必除Leader外的前辈们还都记得那个不愉快的先例吧？”

“的确，虽说他气鼓鼓的状态从不是两三天，但感觉小泉最近压力满满，肤质也微妙地下降，出现了不开心的细纹呢？”

鸣上岚沉吟，指尖轻敲桌面：

“人家主动去关心，被他几句搪塞过去，约他出门逛街也被狠心拒绝。更何况人家的话他向来听不进呢？”

“不会再重演的，小朱。对‘濑名前辈’多点信心吧？他自知孰轻孰重，安心啦。”

况且这一次呀，我们所有人都能担保——黑发前辈伸个懒腰弓着背，倦容中闪现几分神采：若是小朱执着于此想探个究竟，我们也不会阻拦就是了？

担保的一方是凛月前辈，因而愈发放心不下。濑名前辈状态极差，原因不知晓。虽说对方压榨后辈的行径不是一两天，但终归是令人尊敬的前辈、珍贵的伙伴；站在集体利益思考，更肩负神圣的使命感。他与决意为其指点迷津，自认为责无旁贷。

“很有把握嘛。可若他不仅不告诉你，更不领情不听劝，你有提前想好对策吗？”

末子志得意满地笑。朱樱，深究别人的事，意味着你要踏入他人的战场。月永レオ搁置纸笔，老父亲般搂着保温杯，悠然承接话题。长篇大论的演说开个头，末子灿烂的笑靥僵在将要据理力争的对象推门而入的一瞬——

显然，濑名泉今日也格外心神不宁。覆上薄冰的蓝眸打磨的眼刀格外锋锐，探破凝滞的空气，一瞥削去他七分冲劲。四人紧急眼神交流，三秒内没得出任何方案，被推上急先锋的末子认了命，面容严肃足步踌躇。位于目光汇焦的灰发前辈不耐烦地扫视，良久，继续手头大业，指尖灵巧地游移于毛线间，却未免打错一小节。

2.

烦躁。

他没来由地烦躁，却仅是烦躁而已。

身为Knights资历最老的成员之一，更无理由消极怠工。不缺勤每一场训练，为公主大人呈上的service场场不落，力争每个wink都各有千秋。注定最不寻常的一个冬季，他却数次力争在招牌微笑中不被探查到一丝不对劲。

……也没什么不寻常，他自我催眠。不过是某人走了又回，对方尚且不在意，他更无需挂心。任务自然要完美达成，自然少不了被分派的每场各异的，同月永レオ的亲昵互动。应上鼓点顺势揽肩牵手，流程熟谙于心，排演时却每每方寸大乱。直至眼界被鲜亮的橙占得满满，方才明了一心无法二用，独坐一旁懊恼。

肢体相触不鲜见，却无法演绎得淡然。偏偏是这位月永レオ，天生较他更为擅长得多，完美衔接他给予的每一次亲昵，滴水不漏的临场衬得他愈发乱了阵脚，只僵在舞台中央，手脚似被缚住。而对方呢，抚上他的面颊，劝勉般直视他躲闪的眼眸。

——你该怎样回应我呢，濑名？

手套布料贴在面上缓缓下移，如此五秒似小火炙烤。不舍蜕离的一瞬，终至沸点。

他无计可施。对方顽童般抛出一粒火星，霎时激起千层浪。staff极配合地繁乱打光，尖叫沸水般撕心裂肺，同心脏共振只闻嗡嗡轰鸣，脉搏被扰乱呼吸被屏住，只得仓促地小口汲取氧气。

——你也，心动了么，王さま？

他垂下头，恰迎上对方手套透显出的菱格肌肤，覆上欲盖弥彰一层薄汗，双目也朦胧。

对方只不明所以地笑。自额间，发尾滴落至他手背，汗滴晶莹寻不到杂质，便连笑颜间闪现的火花也格外坦荡荡。

不知有无共享同等的燥热，无法确认是否相同频率地心悸。

……所以啊，是真的超烦的。

踏入studio两秒后嗅到一丝诡谲，五秒后排除众人在为偷吃零食的末子打掩护。月永レオ神情飘忽，朔间凛月假寐，鸣上岚翻阅美妆杂志。唯独站立的朱樱司，亦心事重重欲言又止。

“策略家先生的新提案，我有权驳回吗？”

他先一步出马，搅破死水般的岑寂。

“诶……小濑是在抗议吗？明明成效颇丰，我觉得自己的功劳可不小呢。你说对吗，王さま？”

涟漪扩散为漩涡，气势汹汹将他的平衡杆携了去。恰逢名为灵感的小行星莅临，宇宙人扯过一张谱纸，口中含着根棒棒糖，讲话也呜呜浓浓。策略家打着哈欠玩手机——哎呀，只剩百分之五的电了，小濑帮我把充电宝拿来呀？

一片颓然，唯有勤勉的末子钻进被炉，掏出曲谱练声——喂，喂，司君，哪有坐着练声的道理，站起来气息才顺畅啊？

“是哪个不知好歹的小鬼对我谆谆教诲，‘少年啊朝着荒野前进吧’，今天就深陷被炉迷魂阵了？”

“不是的！只是……”

只是请濑名前辈教我如何应对如此阵仗，小朋友被Leader与凛月前辈各环住一条腿，七手八脚拖回被炉。三十秒关机警示音大作，只得数落着对方好手好脚，啧了一声，拉着脸起身，将充电宝递交那祖宗手上。

——就当我经验颇丰么？

他很疲累，他很烦躁。眼见世界如毛线球，不时被橘猫拱得乱糟糟。

摄入的卡路里运动来消耗，却注定治标不治本。亦真亦幻时对方同他并肩而立，挥之不去的橙子清甜虚浮于灯下。回归的队长率领Knights夺回荣光，队长负责高屋建瓴，动作排演共同商定，诸如cp向营业等细枝末节则顺水推舟，全盘交给策略家。

他时常数落策略家的怠惰，却也拜服对方的敏锐观察。对五人知根知底，相处模式熟谙于心，对粉丝喜好精准把控，如此的营销自然吃香，却也定会有粉丝坚称是钢铁直男绝美队友情。因而点到为止，停留在平易与暧昧的交汇点，方能适度不越界，寻得平衡也是对方长项，既合人设又合期望，且能使尴尬最小化——

自然是在内心无鬼的前提下。

偏偏朔间凛月擅长鉴“鬼”。捏起橘瓣入口，不时被橘络的苦涩攥紧眉头。剔透的橙摆了小盘，其余三人外出，只得上前接替了月永レオ的职责，他向怠惰骑士投去鄙夷一瞥——世界在变，小濑的老妈子身份是永恒的呀，朔间凛月狡黠地抛来wink，融掉他的眼刀。

“不想末子在场时将紧张扩大化，但也休想能逃得过老爷爷的法眼。小濑呀……你最近究竟是怎么了？

“啧，突然有闲情逸致来关心我了？”

“只是想给末子一剂强心针，才不要关心你。你也该明白自己的低气压多么可怕，要连带着我们都陷入危机吗？真是罪过呀，哈哈，开玩笑的。”

策略家为自己斟满茶，微抿一口，称今年的茶叶鲜嫩得刚刚好。

“我对你有的是信心，毕竟王さま归来了？历经过最糟糕的境遇，现今的一切坎坷都是过眼云烟吧？不再是孤立无援了，他会陪在你身边的呀。”

“……”

“怎么，和他吵架了？”

不愿探讨，他捧起茶壶起身添水。不存在所谓的争吵，促膝长谈的机缘也全无。对方似在躲着他，隔着一层水雾去窥探去猜忌，未免也太糟。

“熊君，只是刚刚的事——”

没有回旋的余地吗？涉及团队安排他极少讨价，便凸显欲盖弥彰。

“小濑如果有顾虑，我会调整。”

——话虽如此，大局观我还是有的。队友而已，不存在所谓被营销的价值。他撕开小袋包装。

“让我猜猜看……是怕区分不开营业与真情流露的界限吗？”

几粒茶叶簌簌落下，悬空的手僵了一秒。

先兜圈子再趁其不备命中，套话技巧极丰硕。他真心实意地叹服，朔间凛月不愧是朔间凛月，段位碾压防不胜防。无意视其为知心哥哥，只将问题归咎为吐真剂茶叶的功效，对方难得不笑他乱甩锅，安静下来听他讲。

数月前被一针见血指出配合生疏、僵硬。那么我和濑名好好磨合，培养契合度，如此答应对方，自身却愈发底气不足。舞台上、平日里，他束手无措，许是肢体接触甚笃——他兀自思索，迄今寻不到哪里出了差错。

“小濑和王さま足够努力啦，想必你每每听见粉丝尖叫，都心知肚明吧？”

为进一步佐证，朔间凛月递来手机，满屏密密麻麻，刺得他眼痛。

> x月x日x分x秒，请大家务必留心！
> 
> [图片]
> 
> [图片]
> 
> 看起来泉くん和レオくん已经完全找回默契了，期待更进一步的发展www

……的确低估了粉丝的火眼金睛。先前不曾留意过粉丝动向，第一条便让他目瞪口呆——这便是你与王さま的cp粉，朔间凛月滑动页面，为他逐条讲解。

> 诸位，高清返图来了。
> 
> 容我先冷静一下。
> 
> [图片]
> 
> [图片]
> 
> [图片]
> 
> [图片]
> 
> [图片]
> 
> ……
> 
> [冷静不下来.jpg]
> 
> 我在努力抑制脸滚键盘打出一串sibuwiebiufwibgibiuwbgi的冲动。
> 
> 搭上肩，对视了五秒。这可是足足五秒啊！泉くん根本就是超在乎レオくん的吧！
> 
> [图片]
> 
> 务必注意这个小眼神，一直在向レオくん那里瞟w
> 
> [图片]
> 
> [图片]
> 
> 虽然很努力地在遮掩但我们都能看出来的。
> 
> 暴露了噢，泉くんww

——这可是足足五秒啊！人类，不，吸血鬼本质是朔间牌复读机，语气极尽夸张所能事，转瞬被他瞪到卡碟。

不愧为多年老粉，某种程度上同他心灵相通。原以为事关对方的一切早化作微粒飘摇在宇宙间，如何定性失而复得的一瞬？惊喜不确切，该说是多种感情的杂糅，若不曾亲身体会，很难感同身受。

> x月x日，应当载入史册的一天。今后每年的这一日都要为泉くん与レオくん庆祝！

发生了什么？

他绞尽脑汁，发觉记忆早被锈蚀得斑驳，选择性遗存的碎片拼凑为一场盛大live的结末。庆祝为目的的烤肉聚餐，晚餐一向吃少的濑名泉亦勉为其难地前往。若有什么值得铭记，月永レオ在起哄中同他达成一次终生难忘的喂食——卷起的牛肉被裹满辣椒酱，一瞬激得他涕泗横流。

“……很不巧遇上了私生饭？”

“小濑先耐心向下看。”

> 泉くん为レオくん抚平鬓发，将垂下来的一缕别至耳后，还顺势揉了一把脑袋，笑得恶意满满。

——仅此吗？

> レオくん回归后，他们发糖就没有停下来w
> 
> 发出我cp超rio的声音。
> 
> 请务必不要停(ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> 老粉真实落泪，ライハ女孩们捱过艰苦寒冬后终于迎来春天。自己也觉得难以置信，半年前还在每天打卡“レオくん今天回归了吗”，该说是念念不忘必有回响吗？
> 
> [图片]
> 
> [图片]
> 
> 归来后仍能如此亲昵完全是出乎意料，却也感到长足的感动与圆满。正因有对他们的念想，我才能熬过先前最丧的那段时光，每每想到国王与骑士的罗曼史，都会稍稍期盼一下第二天的太阳_(:з」∠)_ 

第三方视角将一切映得光明敞亮。成为多少人午夜梦回间的慰藉，他尚不知自身与月永レオ还有这种疗效。不过是濑名妈妈恒常运转，向王さま递过矿泉水与毛巾，对方怀中礼物满溢，眉眼弯弯宛若孩童，他好气又好笑，连声数落着埋怨着，却也不厌其烦地为笨蛋拧瓶盖与拭汗。

——却是如此暧昧不清的效果吗？

肢体语言骗不了人，小论文信誓旦旦，剖析深入浅出极富感染力，以至连濑名泉都恍然大悟称原来如此。首次如此窥探他与月永レオ世界的一隅，文字图画间流连每个亦真亦幻的梦境，竟忘记有几分营业因素在。

他便无言地目睹自己登上舞台，状若无意般抚上对方的肩，一路顺遂下滑至背。策略家先生为他播放饭制视频，荧幕中的月永レオ扬起面庞，报以笑靥，是世间难寻第二份的纯粹本真，渴望置于心尖永久珍藏的光明璀璨，不应沾染一寸的尘埃与烦扰。灰发少年看似相当受用，双目眯作缝，那副神情说实在的令他火大，但据粉丝形容像极了餍足的灰猫。

他望向其中的“泉くん”与“レオくん”，视频中的濑名也望向れおくん，喧嚣热浪停歇，荧光棒舞蹈凝滞，飞扬的眼尾含情带笑。生性难以拒绝美丽的事物，世间美好的要素相叠加更无法顽抗。尚为初次感到如此两份笑靥着实相配，便不自知地，与荧屏中的灰发少年一并唇角微扬。

每每到了兴头，月永レオ主动牵上手，攀上肩，残余的温热蔓延至四肢百骸，迄今仍丝丝游走。原本便不知该怎样相处，粉丝的尖叫又将他扰得兵荒马乱。事后敲响“下一次绝对，绝对要回避”的警钟，如此立誓。偏偏对再度将那副无邪的笑靥呈给他，将他从头到脚细细读透，绿眸如剑，宣誓效忠的号角奏响。

便只能悉听遵命了，不是吗？

“不正是小濑所期望的吗？”

他茫然以对，矢口否认。

“本以为粉丝们二次创作臆想出的完美‘泉くん’已经很不行，真实的小濑——”

对方收回手机，满面的恨铁不成钢：

“更不行。”

看多了二次创作再切回现实，便知何以说同人是美好构想了。谈及此困倦袭来，对方耐心耗尽，懒得陪他再回首：

“还需要由我来指点迷津吗？”

入梦前，遍观世事的策略家狡黠地眨眨眼：

“不管小濑你愿不愿承认，这大概啊，正是所谓的‘恋爱’吧。”

3.

恋爱，恋爱，这大概啊，正是所谓的“恋爱”吧。

魔音贯耳，作息良好的濑名泉难得辗转反侧，默然数着指针步伐直至午夜钟声敲下。

尚无法从白日解读中回神，发给月永レオ的讯息仍是未回复。明天有训练不要熬夜，定番被当耳旁风。与失眠顽抗的间隙，他亦在耐心地静候着消息，如此干瞪眼耗过一个时辰，欣赏一出星空呈上的三重奏。罢了，不能以世间律令约束宇宙人，待他牢记星星方位，便自暴自弃地放弃等候，随手发去一条晚安，言辞激烈，命令对方看见了便立刻放下手机去睡觉。

“星星很美！濑名也在看吗？星光下作曲，每一颗星星都融进笔尖，每一粒音符皆变得金灿灿！”

未待开启飞行模式，一串长字符跃出夜幕，携来散落的星屑，搭载灵动的晚风。什么叫“在星光下作曲”，你又露宿公园了吗？来不及对与对方欣赏同一幕星空歌剧发表感慨，濑名·月永レオ的老妈子·深陷暗恋而不自知·泉坐起身按下通话键，肩与头夹着手机穿戴衣物，预备着一路摩托风驰电掣将其拾起，再即刻打包抄近路送回月永家去。

“嘘，父母和小琉可都睡下了……可还是好想第一时间让濑名见到新曲的全貌！现在就想听濑名犀利的评判，是真的久违了啊。”

从古至今尚无一位濑名泉懂得如何拒绝一只橘猫的邀约，若对方当机立断道出一句“想见濑名”，他敢担保五分钟后冲出家门。对方却只是不满地哼哼，不由让他联想起满床翻滚的模样，傻得好笑。

“拍下发来吧？你会用手机相机吧？”

他同样压低音调，最末以气声作结，一瞬令他产生不自知的隐秘的兴奋感。

“嗯……果然还是不想开灯啊，很久没见到这么温柔的星星了——”

借着温柔的星光尝试去拍，传了几张漆黑的图来，音符的轮廓被覆上黑纱，分辨不清形貌。既如此，清唱给我听如何？他轻声发问，对方照办。星光为舞台，一并的吐息为伴奏，由着早早将他心脏占得满满，且在里胡闹的大只橘猫哼着调儿，他微微点头和着节拍。星光温润如水，被他双手拢起一捧打量，借由此审视自身，上衣套了一半，睡裤棉拖来不及换下，兀自发笑自身的蠢钝模样，定是被对方潜移默化了傻气。好在对方不知情，便可由着他暂且放下那些存疑，安然度过此刻的和谧。

无论如何久违了。

他将每一个音符藏进所见的不同星辰，牢记着排列与组合，再将那些炽热的、闪灼的，填补进自己的心脏——原有的罅隙便是对方所为，曾将一切蛮横地烙下他的印记，却不管不顾地浪迹天涯，让他不知该如何是好。

犹记月永レオ归国那日，亦是繁星漫天，恰逢他高烧卧床，恍惚间嗅到熟识的橘子清香。他感知着对方放下行囊，行至身畔，跪在床沿，百年一遇地成为照料人的那方，哼着耳熟能详的安眠调。身影于后半夜为乌云卷走，踏踏地行过雨雾，赐给他惶惶然一场绵长的梦。第一例叶片泛红，濑名泉探开眼，敏锐地嗅到空气中遗留的甜香，来源是他熟谙的柑橘色，润湿了足音与人潮。

彼时濑名泉在床头柜发现两页曲谱的遗留，熟识的字迹幼稚并潦草。没有落款，曲风陌生，不知究竟是对方潜入自己的梦境，抑或久违地反过来。谱纸被他与红叶标本一并珍藏，入夜后偶有钻研，试图自曲风窥见对方现今的一丝一角。试图破译那些间列的符号线条，无数次因曾错过对方求救的讯号而懊恼。他曾自大地认为自己是世上最了解对方的人，却只不过如管中窥豹。

此刻被赠予新曲，愈发睡意全无。凭记忆复写下后已是凌晨一时，他躺回床，念起白日里策略家的言语。本着当局者迷旁观者清的信念下载安装包，被问及是否年满十八岁如实选择“是”，打开备忘录里两个tag名，复制，粘贴，检索。

第二日现形的，便是近日来尤为颓唐的熊猫眼濑名泉。

鸣上岚看不下去，悄悄将朔间凛月拉到无人处：小凛月不是打了包票吗，这……

“凛月前辈昨天的劝说果真不起效吗？”

“小泉连黑眼圈都懒得遮了……”

不如说是效用过了头。

队友们忧心忡忡，却无人能切身体会他在那一夜前后历经如何的心绪波动。唯余他与月永レオ二人的练习室，遵照策略家的指示，他们需对镜进一步培养默契——还需要练习吗？我和濑名一向默契，合在一起便会所向披靡！

“追根溯源，还不是你擅自跑掉的错吗？”

他拖着长腔去捏脸，对方埋怨他的絮叨，嚷着他的魔鬼手劲。无意间抬眼瞟向镜子，灰发少年的神貌昭然若揭。霎时逃也般松开手，拖了椅子靠墙坐下。终于轮到对方生疑，即兴舞也不跳了，蹲在他面前托着腮帮：

“濑名……我让你生气了吗？”

没有，我要补眠。他照实回答，合眼终止话题。

——不至于生气，但何时才会不为我添麻烦呢？你的空窗期好弥补，我却需亦步亦趋适应你的新节奏。对你半年见闻一无所知，仅凭表象来揣测变化，平白耗费精力，真的是烦死人了。

强行将大只橘猫一寸寸驱至脑外也费力，梦境也难逃开，可气的是他发觉自身心甘情愿，惊恐的是他发觉自身乐在其中。而当意识到许是单方面念想，便开始用惯常的利刃般言辞审视自身。如何定义如此的波澜，用恋爱合适吗，你会回答我吗，王さま？不曾与对方探讨过任何恋爱话题，只知一贯的利落自持在月永レオ前溃不成军。不算舒适的小憩后堪堪抬眼，对方正满地翻滚着作曲，似早将他忘至天涯海角。

——却有温软的流苏拂面，对方的队服外套反披在他身上，作为王さま独享的铺盖，赠予骑士几寸暖意与橘子甜香。本想即刻冲上前拎着月永レオ的耳朵问个水落石出，得到满意的回复前不会善罢甘休，而对方的气息极具麻痹的功效，月永牌猫薄荷令他沉醉其间，丧失自理能力般倚着墙。

“人总能在喜欢的人身上察觉独有的香气，作为二人间独有的纽带，是他人所闻不到的。”

一念之间，忆起某篇同人中看到的结论，他如梦初醒，径直起身递还外套。

“我想知道答案，濑名。”

披上外套的对方抬头仰面：

“关于你的一切，我先前未待探明的部分，我不在的时期添进来的新元素，眼前这个陌生的濑名……我已经读不懂了。”

“濑名是讨厌和人肢体接触的吧？如果濑名不愿意，凛月也说不用勉强的？”

“没什么，这种程度而已。”

——这种程度而已，适度营业还是有必要。

“毕竟人气摆在那里。虽然我觉得你大概会厌烦，不，这也只是我的一厢情愿吧，你……究竟对此怎么看？”

“多少会为Knights的整体着想，这点意识我还是有的。”

“啧，难得见你这么正经嘛。”

不存在对等的私心，一瞬被落寞席卷，他口不对心地应和。而究竟多久没有好好地拥抱过了？扑进他怀中嚷着喜欢，不受任何营业所染。被满盈的橘子气息拥住，肆意去嗅那样的甘甜，他几近淡忘那样的观感。

“是因我而不开心吗？本以为昨晚让你看了星星，也给你唱了歌听——”

——没有，没有，不是这样的。对方开了话闸，兴致高昂时的言语全无逻辑。他抱着臂合起眼，堪堪攀上句读，被牵着手于星系间跳跃神游。

“或许是濑名把自己绷得太紧了，放松片刻，如何呢？”

他便只得合起眼倚在背上，聆听似自幽远宇宙的骨传导——这样看来相性究竟是哪里好了，为什么我与你的组合人气会高，真是莫名其妙啊？”

“嗯？什么人气？”

环顾四周，开阔的练习室，几台设备，一整面镜子，唯余一个月永レオ。无处可躲无路可逃，只得坐正身体脖颈僵硬，自暴自弃地将一夜之间脑内新增的大量知识灌输给对方，直讲得口干舌燥。

4.

“我看过哦。”

“什么？”

“粉丝创作的以我和濑名为主角的故事！濑名也有了解吗？有一篇据说是镇圈神作，让凛月哭湿了五包纸巾。”

顽冥不化的熊君为不存在的爱情故事捧着手机抽噎的模样令他不由失笑，感慨终于有把柄在握。而倘若粉丝得知她们cp每日闲暇最常做的事，正是交流探讨她们笔下的濑名泉与月永レオ时，不知会作何感想，亦要如何投其所好。

为数不多的共同话题，亦会有分歧在。措辞考究、构思精巧、文笔优美、如诗如画，濑名泉列出的皆被月永レオ称读来太费力，后者则钟爱奇思妙想，跳脱的情节才是他的心头好：譬如濑名泉与月永レオ赤身裸体地在一张五万平米的大床上醒来，赫然发现早被五花大绑上宇宙飞船，同星云擦肩而过，飘摇在宇宙边际——

“停，先停一下，这根本不合常理吧？”

濑名泉揉着太阳穴，却不由被勾起兴致期待后续展开。月永レオ捧着手机连连称道，怎料这半年前发布的第一章已沦为陈年老坑。要常理做什么呢？挣脱桎梏才算作浪漫嘛，譬如他的王さま向来不懂折中为何物，甘愿在两极横冲直撞——什么两极？说起来我昨天看了一篇，是讲我为了夺回濑名的芳心，同北极熊打架来着！

“哇，真厉害呀。所以你打赢了吗，王さま？”

慵懒的气声飘来，二人寻觅了一阵声源，始才发现被炉下一撮黑发。濑名泉丢下毛线针，赶在策略家被蒸熟前将其拖出。敢整个人蜷在里面睡觉，可真是心大啊？虽然很好奇王さま能否抱得美人归，但还是聊你们的，当我不存在就好啦。策略家抱回晒出的被子，两步并作一步拱到床垫上。

指代二人的假名拼作cp名左右排列有涵义。濑名泉初次接触的当晚便领悟，而月永レオ直待策略家科普才知分别。提及神通广大朔间凛月，这位神奇角色每每在同人中适时现身，超自然或届不到的场合多少会有对方挥一挥魔法棒。给濑名泉灌下五吨吐真剂亦或使出黑魔法把王さま变成猫，上天入地无所不能，频率之高令濑名泉一度生疑：作者是否皆为披了马甲的策略家一人。

若一定遵从私心，感情的天平驱使他将自己放至左侧。谈何不向往？粉丝笔下的他做着他平日不敢做的事，难出口的言辞张口就来，和心上人共度斑斓百味——而此刻偏偏是月永レオ不讲理地和他抬杠：

“这怎么行呢？我是国王！我可是濑名的国王！国王的命令当然是要绝对服从~♪”

“喂，听我说，即便是‘濑名’，也会有不堪被压榨，意图以下犯上的一天吧？”

他费劲口舌，试图自多角度来证明いずレオ的合理与必然——什么？“压榨”？一位国王会这样对待自己的骑士吗？

“啧，你难道没有吗？喂，喂，熊君，需要你现形的时刻到了。你见过太多，来评评理。”

——我才不要被卷进来，你们撕你们的，我怀抱双倍的快乐要睡了。不愿掺和的策略家裹着被子向内蜷，挥挥手。料到亲友帮手缺席，对方乘胜追击，歪着头咂了咂嘴：

“说不定偶尔压榨一下会很不错。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？你敢保证从来没有压榨过我吗？”

月永レオ沉吟，将前几夜相逢的每粒星星都检索一通——我真的没有，况且我的骑士们个个忠心耿耿，难道唯独是濑名对我有二心了吗？

我怎么可能会有二心——资历最老的骑士怒吼，三秒后发觉不对，好在临场反应够迅捷：

“你说你的骑士们个个忠心耿耿，那你难道还看过自己与除我外其他人的同人？”

本以为招致辩驳，没曾想对方犹如被揭老底面露窘迫。啊，这个我能回答噢，王さま当然——方才装睡的策略家探头，再度被飞来的橘子一击命中，唾沫星横飞间决定彻底远离纷争。

“你听说过有灰猫胆敢压狮子的吗！”

“什么狮子，不过是只狂妄的橘猫，不打一声招呼就跑到天涯海角，在草丛里滚得满身落叶，一天到晚只会喵喵喵！喵个没完没了！”

丢椅子的动静渐甚，无法两耳不闻窗内事。不至于期盼撕得更响些，一把辛酸泪也算鞠得值。睡是不能睡了，策略家掏出手机披上马甲，沉吟片刻：

> 多少能感到近期的他们沟通更多了，这才是该有的状态。
> 
> ……总觉得仿佛穿越回一年前，他们刚与我的世界产生交集的幸福时光啊~♪

5.

> 诸君，若是把泉くん和レオくん关进不/s/e/x/就不许出来的小黑屋，叫破喉咙都没人来救他们，你们认为会发生什么？

濑名泉随手刷着动态，扯住先一步飞奔进电梯的月永くん的连帽衫。

名为“我就是饿死从这里跳下去也不可能喊你一声欧尼酱”的，昵称极长极吸睛的粉丝，宣布的产粮活动主题一如既往过激背德。先前两位正主就此探讨，却发现若是统一不下左右的口径，后续皆空谈。彼时月永くん盛赞诸如“レオくん隐藏内心多年的情感不由爆发，但仍不忍主动伤害泉くん，而泉くん主动邀约，最终二人抵不过内心的渴望，再细讲下去会被ban”的展开，宣称若真实存在定会如此，边立flag边啧啧称道，恨不得新开八百个小号为其点赞——

被濑名妈妈一口回绝。开什么小号，忙不过来。他有预感对方必定一不留神嘚瑟掉马甲，为避免覆水难收，每个账号皆为其帮忙注册，发言都需经其过目。两个专区各自踊跃探讨，不时刷刷地上传了粮。

> “请王さま迁就我无礼的要求，今天注定要对你越界逾矩。不止是因要尽快从这个鬼地方脱身，更是因为……”
> 
> 方寸间月永レオ抬眼凝望着他。
> 
> 世间唯余这样一双绿眸，自初见始为他注入无尽的胆量与决意。既然于身于心誓死持剑守卫，明眸皓齿的骑士便牵起他的手来，将毕生忠诚融进这一吻。
> 
> 他认清自身的宿命，未知的恐惧中未免揉进些期盼；他也恰是认定了他，便坠入他眸中星河织作的牢笼，今世再无法脱身了。

“‘请王さま迁就我无礼的要求’，真想听濑名深情款款地讲这句啊——inspiration会喷涌，世间的纸张都承载不尽的？”

不待濑名泉漫不经心回一句你不是超嫌弃这种文风么，对方美滋滋的面庞闪现几下，霎时漆黑一片。

濑名泉：……

月永レオ：……

“都怪濑名先引起的话题！”

“哈？flag秒见效你就满意了吧！”

五秒后应急灯亮起。黑暗中争吵消耗体力消磨意志，应急灯昏黄的色调平添几分凄婉。警铃不起效，掏出手机发现身处服务区外。

大楼停电，被困电梯。两位可怜虫席地而坐，仇人般各居一隅，在狭小电梯间的对角线怄气。许是永远要被困于此，真· 叫破喉咙也无人寻觅。大好人生结末于18岁开端，作曲家的音符被锢于物理牢笼，模特上亿的面庞无人可欣赏。世间还有什么是比不为人所知所称道的美更为悲哀的……

“打住打住，灰色的臆想先暂停，当务之急是要怎么出去，濑名？”

“……无论如何我绝不会在这里越轨，更不可能邀请你主动越轨，还请王さま尽早死了这条心。”

知晓自身定位，是被系在一条线的蚂蚱。cp互逆而生的无尽爱恨情仇相忘于江湖，被破坏的约定、未待遵守的诺言、无尽的悔意……暂且先靠边。

不可能越轨，他自知这一点。毁天灭地他仍会遵守信条，更何况也从未收到真的警示。手机电量会有耗尽的一刻，应急灯会灭，太阳会落山。隔着那层虚浮的水雾他打探月永レオ，后者沮丧地抱膝瑟缩在一角，发圈堪堪束起的发辫正滑稽地翘，鲜亮的橙乱糟糟。

——他在害怕，他在发抖，他本就怕冷。

——我有责任有义务去同他相拥，为他取暖，世间唯独为他燃起一簇火。

——只因他就是他，很不巧地恰是眼前这位月永レオ而已。

感情诞生的实质不过是趋光。正如初遇一瞬的心悸，对方坐在路畔，仰面对他笑得粲然。

午夜梦回间偶有流连，道不明的酸涩滞于胸腔，覆了一层亦真亦幻的滤镜，他曾置之不理，任其被年岁锈蚀得斑驳。

无暇追忆过甚，他不自知地上前，一寸寸挤入水雾构作的结界，向着他唯独恒定的光源，直至冲破那层帷帐。

“你会因那些舞台营业感到不适，逃避我的亲昵举措吗？”

“真的只当作营业，除那外都不愿接近我吗？”

若有不适我会更改，若无真情我会远离。假若无缘同明日的太阳问好，何谈后路？豁出去便是了。言语间他贴上月永レオ的指尖，不怕冷的濑名泉亦被激得一抖；对方安抚般攀上他的手，胡乱交错间掠走一些体温。

“凛月从没有给我交代过相关，只让我自行发挥就好了。明知濑名在营业却不自知地回应，许是先前已习惯了亲昵？”

“所以，大概算是真情流露吗？”

“我不要听什么‘大概’，れおくん。”

指尖攥紧。

“你还不明白吗？……事关所有，我要你笃定地给我答案。拿出你先前无畏的气势来回应我，抑或干脆将我推远。何种结果我都甘愿，不然直到宇宙终结也会一直困扰，你甘愿看到我被苦苦折磨的模样吗？”

“……虽然宇宙之类的，是你的台词吧？厌烦我遗忘我，认为我罪不可赦也请给准信，不要让我一厢情愿得像个笨蛋，超烦的啊？”

流利如竹筒倒豆，他指天发誓不曾背稿。台词从何而来？何以熟练至此？他扪心自问，许是读了太多同人，心中乱麻不自知地经由文字具象化。

“那濑名能先回答我，曾有的……我还能得到弥补的机会吗？”

“……真想听到肯定的答复啊。粉丝们笔下的所有，都想与濑名一同尝个遍；还有大半个世界待与濑名一同游历；我还有好多好多的音符，争先恐后迫不及待地，想要哼唱给濑名听。”

“我不太懂什么是恋爱，如果这样的心情便是，那么我大概，不，我的确是对濑名‘一见钟情’了？”

许是情不自禁，对方主动张开怀抱圈住他，鲜亮的橙在他胸前拱，小狮子撒起娇来奶音呜呜浓浓——真的是真的，想把最漂亮的星星摘下来送给濑名，初次见你便有这样的念头了！

……除却同样收紧怀抱，灰发的骑士竟别无他法。

“你今年多大？”

“唔……让我想想，十八岁，大概？”

“都说了‘大概’是忌语，自己的年龄给我好好记住啊？……倘若你活到八十岁，那么机会的有效期还余六十二年。所以……姑且让我期待一下你日后的表现吧，亲爱的王さま？”

——论及表现的具体，不如先从戒掉看自己与濑名外其他人的同人为始吧？每每回想皆令他有微妙的不悦，只得一句超烦人作结。而他若是只猫，定会袒露占有欲受威胁的不满，被抚着背劝慰，仍要气得喵喵大叫。不仅如此，还要恣意享受独有的尊荣，每日都要窝在对方膝上。

“凛月有过推荐，出于好奇看过一些，但很难沉浸。从过去到现在，濑名永远是我的优先项。”

“……偶尔嘴里也有两句好听话，想不到国王对骑士也很忠心嘛。过去和现在我知道了，那么今后呢？”

“濑名不是不愿提及今后嘛……你在逃避未来，为什么呢？”

——现在并非如此了。

他便志得意满地笑，百年一遇地将自己缩进对方怀内，顺势用指尖卷起一缕长发，学着对方平日的模样嬉闹。头发该去修了啊？再长下去会分叉，就不怕我趁你睡着直接剪掉吗？虽然也不会真的践行就是了。

“濑名的话，做什么都可以！”

“……还是要注意场合啊。先给你打个预防针，出格的事还是放在私下吧？”

“濑名认为怎样算出格？”

——不要在舞台上过度搂搂抱抱勾肩搭背，我是说过度，会让我不知该如何回应。再或比如此刻……我推荐的那篇看来你好好地看过了。所谓的青春伤痛，酸涩的届不到的恋，“泉くん”希望得到一个抱，却无法主动开口索求片刻温暖——因而你要在此刻给予我吗？

“说起来，你昨晚推荐的那篇，我也有认真地在看。趁着你在这里的好时机，免了我去天涯海角找寻的麻烦，千载难逢……那么，尊敬的王さま，要尝试着同我接个吻吗？”

柔和打光恰描摹对方面庞的线条，他看得醉心。未免在明镜般的眸子中窥见自身，氤氲的昏黄间看不出所谓的明眸皓齿。道不明海枯石烂的甄言，无法处变不惊地逞强，轻易塑造不出罗曼蒂克，磕绊着讲情话也讲不囫囵。慌乱的躲闪的，对未知会惧怕的，无法处变不惊的，如此不过是步入十八岁大关不到两个月的少年——好胜心强又固执，感情炽热纯粹难遮掩，正预测着给予彼此的吻会是如何痴缠绵连。

诸多矛盾杂糅成的有血有肉的鲜活个体，不完美但真实。倾注爱意又渴望被爱，失败过但守护的决意仍不湮灭。自视甚高，却甘愿为他人付诸毕生的赤诚；自我意识强烈，却每每被某人牵着鼻子跑。诚然做过错事，灵魂却始终无瑕剔透，如涤荡的白衬衫微风飘摇，每一粒小分子都沾染着好闻的橘子香。

“虽然感叹过很多次了，濑名是真的很漂亮。只这样静静地看着……纸，笔，inspiration——！”

“现在没有那种东西，也暂且不需要。”

“那，濑名负责人脑记忆！”

“姑且留在今天的晚安电话里吧，笨蛋殿下？”

一瞬的不满致使少年意图梗住那些外溢的，争夺心上人注意力的音符。双唇甫一相贴，便由月永レオ兴致高昂地争夺主导权，体验到甜头便再难抑制，鼻尖猛磕，牙齿也相撞。

吻到暗恋许久的人，是如此舒服的一件事吗？跌入令人晕眩的幸福陷阱，橙子甜香麻痹思考。十八岁少年无暇体验何谓永远年轻永远热泪盈眶，只突发地福至心灵，于身于心催着他将自己的心脏剖出来，一丝一角也要呈给心爱之人看。

——能令我沦落到如此境地的，是你，也唯有你吧。

“进电梯前读到的那篇いずレオ，有相当出彩的地方！”

“是了是了。”

“レオいず也毫不逊色，可不许濑名反对♪”

“都好都好——这终归不是现在该讨论的议题吧，暂且放一放？

黑灯瞎火之时适合一切广义的灵魂互通，朔间凛月曾如此提点。而被教诲的对象不是五岁小孩，对吐真剂或黑魔法皆无依赖，自有把握与度量，拥有自身独立的思考。

那么何以至此，究竟是蕴于文字的愿景成了真，是被那些满盈的期盼潜移默化，抑或是长久来自身念想的具象？

“……嘛，怎样都无妨。以这个吻开启未来的一切吧，れおくん？”

“每一日都会体验更甚的百倍的幸福，遑论是好是坏，总之正是你我所期望的，不是吗？”

6.

言罢，世界霎时光明敞亮。

橙发绿眸鲜明的对比色，咫尺内橘子甜香拂面，微微作痒。

“What happened?”

电梯门徐徐开启。鸣上岚与朔间凛月位居两侧，一人捂紧末子一只眼，向相拥的二人比划嘘的手势，同样扬起唇角。

Fin.

题外话：

感谢读到这里的大家。

一年来在狮心发布的篇数不算多，或许连添砖加瓦都算不上。只是自我满足自产自销式产出，万分有幸能得到一些喜欢。大家对这对cp及两位角色付诸的爱意多少投映了一些在我身上，令我很感动。

很忙很丧的时候，翻一翻大家给过我的评论与鼓励，又会感到动力满满。

非常幸运能遇见这样美好的两个角色，也很幸运能以写文的这种方式遇见看到这里的每一个人w

若是有缘，待到9102，我们在tag下再相会！

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#レオ泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

[#leo泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/leo%E6%B3%89)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#knights](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/knights)

  
2018-11-03  
评论：11  
热度：644

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e062fb5)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c09ca1b)  


评论(11)

热度(644)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://577321278.lofter.com/) [Romeo](https://577321278.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://keleshigegezi.lofter.com/) [渴乐是个鸽子](https://keleshigegezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://quzhongrensan131.lofter.com/) [嘀嘀哒滴哒](https://quzhongrensan131.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://lovecanmaketimewarp.lofter.com/) [Soda水🍇依言君](https://lovecanmaketimewarp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://gaoyaxianshangdangqiuqian363.lofter.com/) [Mbzidn](https://gaoyaxianshangdangqiuqian363.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://chitujibot.lofter.com/) [吃土机bot](https://chitujibot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://123456qkl.lofter.com/) [牧羊人派](https://123456qkl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://aojiaoxiaoxiannu689.lofter.com/) [泠荟](https://aojiaoxiaoxiannu689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) [白枑@](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://keepsingingforever.lofter.com/) [落葵](https://keepsingingforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://m13820755178.lofter.com/) [enotiya666](https://m13820755178.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://m13820755178.lofter.com/) [enotiya666](https://m13820755178.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://baozimengmengda11852.lofter.com/) [包子萌萌哒](https://baozimengmengda11852.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yuxiao752.lofter.com/) [桃味玉米糖.](https://yuxiao752.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://guda877892.lofter.com/) [咕哒](https://guda877892.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) [抹茶](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) [抹茶](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://jiyiweizhiguohoudeposun.lofter.com/) [记忆╰未知过后的破损╮](https://jiyiweizhiguohoudeposun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://lanxiaoxian1314.lofter.com/) [崽崽](https://lanxiaoxian1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://guhaiweilan213.lofter.com/) [孤海未蓝213](https://guhaiweilan213.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://zgjht.lofter.com/) [沈念。](https://zgjht.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://hazelyou.lofter.com/) [Hazel優しい🔑](https://hazelyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://flora0727.lofter.com/) [Supersonic](https://flora0727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) [無禮](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://executorr.lofter.com/) [斫桂](https://executorr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://gongliangjin.lofter.com/) [有的夏日拒绝结束。](https://gongliangjin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://gongliangjin.lofter.com/) [有的夏日拒绝结束。](https://gongliangjin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://huakaibanxia319.lofter.com/) [花开半夏](https://huakaibanxia319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://tangyi786.lofter.com/) [唐驿](https://tangyi786.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://baiyutuanzi476.lofter.com/) [白玉想看そらる玩恐怖游戏](https://baiyutuanzi476.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://dabaixiongwhy.lofter.com/) [大白熊why](https://dabaixiongwhy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://sowakeup.lofter.com/) [熠熠燃烧的穹顶](https://sowakeup.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://lin03070.lofter.com/) [凛](https://lin03070.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://liangzhiwuya.lofter.com/) [耀变体](https://liangzhiwuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://chennaner.lofter.com/) [呜啾～](https://chennaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yeweiyang512.lofter.com/) [我是谁我在哪](https://yeweiyang512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) [zzzd](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xingzi816.lofter.com/) [杏子](https://xingzi816.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yanmojun.lofter.com/) [销霁.](https://yanmojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
